Besos y Cafè
by Rumiko No Haru
Summary: Despuès de Jugar con ella, usarla y engañarla ¿Què mierda querìa Sasuke Uchiha con ella? SasuSaku/AU/Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto©MasashiKishimoto2002_

_Besos y Cafè  
_

BY.

**R**umiko **N**o **H**aru

Advertencias: **U**niverso **A**lterno

Cápitulo 1: Dime de que vas.

El día había llegado, el sol salio reluciente y parecía que todo saldría bien. Al parecer los dioses estaban de su lado y la suerte estaba con ella.

Miró el vestido que se encontraba colgado en frente de su tocador, había sido comprado en unas de las mejores tiendas de vestidos de novias en Nueva York, al principio había dudado mucho comprarlo pero fue amor a primera vista sabía que se veía como nadie en ese vestido, cuando se lo probo se vio como nunca se había visto.

Era su boda, era el día en que dejaría de estar sola y que su vida cambiaría por completo. A pesar de que Sasuke y ella llevaban a tres años de noviazgo el matrimonio nunca había estado en su lista de prioridades. Siempre se había dedicado a la escuela, al trabajo y ahora todo daría un giro de trecientos sesenta grados. Él la quería y ella a él.

Sasuke Uchiha era un sueño, un famoso empresario japones el cual había conocido en la recepción de la boda de una amiga. Era su alma gemela y sabía que no estaba cometiendo ningún error. Cuando comenzarón a salir revistas anunciando la boda del año, pesó que exageraban pero ahora todo lo veía de diferente angulo.

Tocaron la puerta y observo a las chicas que la arreglaría, todas comenzaron a sacar el materia de trabajo y la obligaron a sentarse en la cama.

—Se vera realmente hermosa proxima señora Uchiha—dijo una de las chicas, sonrió tontamente y dejo que la pusiera guapa.

Rezó mentalmente para que todos sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Las azucenas estaban acomodadas en las bancas de la iglesia perfectamente, la organizadora de bodas se había esmerado.

Ella recordo de nuevo su imagen en el espejo y se sonrojo, se veía realmente...Linda. Le habían rizado el cabello, formando con dos mechones de su larga cabellera un moño, con una flor blanca adornandolo. Su vestido que era un poco clásico, era de falda esponjada con unos pequeños brillantes, la parte de arriba era strapless, liso, en la espalda en vez de llevar cintas había era de encaje dandole un pequeño toque sexy.

La habían maquillado naturalmente, nunca le había gustado maquillarse exageradamente.

—¿Cuando llegara el novio?—preguntó por tercera vez el padre.

La madre de Sasuke observó el reloj el cual marcaba que ya había pasado mucho de la hora acordada. ¿Qué pasaba con Sasuke? era muy tarde, ya habían llamado muchas veces a su celular y él no contestaba.

Estaba nerviosa, esperaba que estuviera muy bien.

Pasaron media hora y nadie y su corazón parecía un manojo de nervioso.

En su mente ya se habían formado varias cosas, pero no quería que sus tonterias hicieran que pensara cosas malas de Sasuke, de seguro el tráfico estaba hasta el tope. Sus mente estaba hecha un desastre.

Fue cuando vio a Naruto, el mejor amigo del Uchiha entrar a la iglesia, se encontraba con la mirada gacha y se acerco tímidamente. Tenía una carta, sabía lo que decía, porque en una película había sucedido lo mismo.

—Sakura, yo...

Él la puso en sus manos y con los ojos llorosos leyo su contenido.

_No puedo hacerlo, no contigo._

Esas pocas palabras habían acabado con su dignidad, la rompió en pedazos y la tiró en le piso.

Salió de la iglesia ante la mirada atonita de los invitados, se tallo el maquillaje odiandose así misma por ser tan estúpida.

¿Por qué Sasuke le había pedido casarse con ella? ¿Para dejarla así? ¿Para humillarla enfrente de todos?

Desde ese día lloró y lloró, cuando por fin pensó que todo el dolor había acabado, paso por un puesto de periodicos donde salía Sasuke con una super modelo salir de un hotel en París...Donde sería su luna de miel, el título que habían puesto fue secretamente doloroso y fue cuando supo algo.

Sasuke Uchiha era un bastardo.

Continuara.

**Nota de autor.**

¡Hola! de un tiempo para aca tenía esa idea, de seguro me odían por no continuar Lo que te hace bella y deseo costoso (creo) así que dejen una opinión de esta historia y espero que les haya gustado.

Besos y abrazos.

La primera que comente, es dedicado el siguiente capitulo.

¿Review?

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura se miró por milesima vez en el espejo, su cabello corto se encontraba adornado con un listón blanco, vestía una falda arriba de la rodilla de color negro y un sueter de color verde. Se puso sus anteojos y salió apresurada hacía el trabajo.

Era directora de una pequeña primaria en el pueblo donde vivía, después de haber huido de la ciudad y haber comenzado ahí, un pequeño poblado en las afueras su vida había cambiado de rumbo. Sus amigas y su familia le habían reclamado el haber abandonado todo por un hombre, sólo que ellas no entendía tener que vivir con los recuerdos toda la vida.

Haber sido utilizada sin razón aparente, sonrió. Ella siempre había sido inocente, de ese tipo de chicas que podías engañar con cualquier tonteria. Había sido engañada por tres hombres y su mente automaticamente había desechado la idea de vivir con alguien. Ahora su escuela era lo más importante, igual que comprar un nuevo tocador.

Cuando llego a la escuela era la hora de entrada, así que estaba abarrotada de niños. A ella siempre le habían gustado, siempre había querido tres hijos, cuando era pequeña había tenido que vivir una infancia solitaria, sus padres nada más la tuvieron a ella y a su hermana la cual era diez años más grande, su comunicación siempre había sido escasa desde que ella vivía ahí. No era de extrañar, toda su familia la había olvidado y ella había cambiado de celular tratando de huír de la vergüenza de ser abandonada.

Estaba saludando a las madres de familia cuando sintió un pequeño estiron en su falda, volteo hacía abajo y vio al pequeño Hiro el cual la veía con unos ojos de cachorro.

—Señorita Haruno—dijo el pequeño entregandolé una flor, sonrió al notar que eran de las que estaban en las jardineres de la escuela, pero a Sakura no le importaba. Hiro era un niño muy dulce y tierno.

—Gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte Hiro—Hiro sonrió y se alejo de ahí.

Suspiró.

Le gustaba la vida que llevaba, ahí se llevaba bien con todos y las personas parecían felices con lo que tenían.

Cuando timbro, ella se fue directamente a su oficina donde le esperaba trabajo. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en un silla, aquella silla que era extremadamente comoda. Acomodo su computadora y comenzó a leer los expedientes. Casi iba a acabar el ciclo escolar y tenían que arreglar todo.

Se concentro en todo aquello durantes unas horas, hasta que escuchó como la secretaría le hablaba. Ino venía con una sonrísa de oreja a oreja picarona.

—Sakura, tss, Sakura—le habló, dejó de leer y la miró.—Te buscan.

—¿Quién?—preguntó, ya que según ella hoy no vendría nadie.

—Un chico, ni para que te cuento. No me quiere decir su nombre, así que tú decides sí lo quieres hacer pasar.

Sakura lo pensó y dedujo que tal vez era alguien de Tokio, sonrió al imaginar a Deidara o Sasori en esa puerta.

—Está bien,hazlo pasar—Ino salió y ella se acomodo la falda, se miro en el espejo de su polvo y se puso sus lentes. Trato de arreglar el escritorio el cual estaba repleto de papeles de la escuela y en ese momento estaban todos desahordenados por todo el mueble.

Miro hacía la ventana para darse un aire más importante, escucho la puerta abrirse y voltió trantando de no desmayarse de la impresión. Ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, con su pulcro estilo, mirandola con esos ojos onix en los cuales tantas veces se había perdido. Su bella piel blanca estaba más palida de lo normal y cuando se quito los lentes cargaba unas horribles ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

El se acerco lentamente y ella lo único que pudo hacer es levantarse de su silla rogando por no sufrir un colpaso nervioso.

—Sasuke...

—Hola, Sakura.

—¿Qué-que haces aquí?

En ese momento se encontro con alguien que penso, habia olvidado por completo.

•#•

Muy corto, lo se. Pero son los principales dos capitulos después el trama tomara camino.

Espero que les haya gustado.

•

¿Review?

.

.

.

.

.

V


End file.
